Adventures at (VGHS) Video Game High School
by Veyniac97
Summary: Fairly new student Max Ross goes through the days at VGHS with his best friend Taylor Chambers. But when a mystery student hacks the VGHS system, and Max is put on top it makes him the prime suspect, it's up to Taylor and Max to figure out who did this and why.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note that this follows Max not a specific VGHS character however they will make appearances in the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I'm Maxwell or as I go by, Max, and I'm not really the best at FPS or first person shooters like almost every one else at this school. But I am really good at a bunch of other video games is probably how I got enrolled at Video Game High School in the first place. I haven't been at VGHS for very long this is my second month and I'm already rank 421 which is still beginner but it's still not that bad.

It's better than most including my best friend that got enrolled with me: Taylor. I also have a bit of a crush on her but I don't think she knows that quite yet. Anyway she's better at FPS then I am. She's tried to help me but it doesn't work out very well. When it comes to FPS I stink everything else…I'm pretty darn good.

We were sitting at a table in the lunchroom. Taylor's blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I could really help you get better."

"Yes Taylor I'm sure." I said. "You and I both know when it comes to FPS I'm helpless."

"Not if you attend FPS 101 with me." she said.

"I suppose that's true."

"Come on Max, please I want to play Field of Fire with you."

Field of Fire was the biggest FPS game to the day. Every one plays it except for me and every one bad at FPS games.

"Please Max." She said making her blue eyes big. She's done this before with her eyes she does it cause she knows I can't say no when she does.

"Please Taylor don't do this." She started to quiver her bottom lip.

"Not the lip."

I couldn't stand to see her like this anymore. "Ugh.. Fine I'll go to FPS 101 with you."

She stopped all together. "Yay!" she cheered. "Thanks Max!" she through her arms around me in a hug.

I could feel my face turning red. She never has hugged me before. "Uh.. Sure no problem."

She smiled. "Why is your face turning red?"

"No reason." I said quickly.

The bell rang. "Well there's the bell." Taylor said. "Shall we get going?"

I was still recovering from the shock of her hug. "uh.. Yeah. Let's go."

We walked down the hall and into the classroom we picked our seats next to each other.. the teacher welcomed each student as they walked in. There was a boy and a girl at the front of the class room.

The bell rang again. "Hello students" the teacher said. "My name is Ace, and welcome to FPS 101. Here you will learn anything and everything that has to do with First Person Shooter games. The ones that will be helping us are my TA's Jenny Matrix and Brain Doheny."

"Hi there," the girl said. " I'm Jenny Matrix and as you may or may not know. Brain and I are on VGHS' JV team. We are the best of the best in VGHS. Today, you will learn - or practice - the basics of FPS and Field of Fire."

"Thank you Jenny." Ace said. " Brian will you please show us The Pit?"

"Of course." the boy said. "Really it's easy. Just watch." he sat down in the seat in front of a monitor.

I was really bored so I started doodling in my note book a picture of me and Taylor together. Holding hands and staring into each others eyes.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and it was Taylor. "What are you drawing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," I whispered back. I closed my notebook.

"Mr. Ross, Ms. Chambers." Ace said. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class."

I gulped. "No Sir." I said.

"No sir," Taylor said.

He looked between us. "Very well"

The Bell rang. "That's class it's hard to believe how fast goes by. Enjoy your free time and see you tomorrow. "

I got out of my seat and started walking down the hall.

"Max!" someone called I turned around. It was Taylor. I stopped and she came up to me.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know I sort of spaced out and…"

"Started doodling?" she smiled.

"Uh…yeah," I said embarrassed. "Sorry I know how much you want to play Field of Fire with me."

"It's okay," she said. "But I want to know something Max."

"What's that?"

"What were you doodling?"

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"You know that now I'm going to worry about it right?"

"I might show it to you someday."

"When?"

I bit my lip. " I can't say"

"Can't or won't."

"You'd think it'd be weird and kinda freaky."

"Try me."

"Put it simply. I'd show you if we were…"

"We were what?"

I didn't say anything I just looked down.

"Ugh! Fine don't tell me" she stormed off.

"More than friends" I said quietly.

…

I was sitting in my dorm sitting on the couch. It had been an hour or so since I've talked to Taylor. I'm pretty sure she was still mad. But I just had to know if she was or not. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and slid it open and sent her a quick text.

**Hey Taylor. Are you still mad? **

Less than thirty seconds later my phone buzzed.

**No. Max I'm not. **

…

**Look Taylor I'm sorry about earlier it's just…**

…

**Just what?**

…

**If you knew what I doodled. You would think different of me in so many ways.**

…

**Max, we're best friends nothing could change that, not even some weird doodle that I don't even know what it's of.**

"It's of her isn't it?" said a voice behind me. I jumped and whirled around. It was my roommate Chris. He had jet black hair and the darkest green eyes anyone has really ever seen.

"You scared me."

"I can tell that. Now that doodle it's of her isn't it?"

I lowered my head and pulled the doodle out of my notebook.

Chris took it. "Yeah, I can see why you'd want to hide it from her."

My Phone buzzed. **Max?**

**Sorry, Chris just got back to the dorm.**

…

**Oh, okay… Anyway do you understand?**

…

**I think so yeah.**

…

**Good, say want to hang out later and maybe play some Kart Racing 7?**

I loved Kart Racing 7! It was the best Kart Racing game yet.

…

**Sure, I'd love to…**

…

**How about 8 o' clock?**

…

**Sounds great, See you later! :) **

…

**See you later! :)  
**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it so far. Please feel free to leave a review to make this story more enjoyable. I have big plans for this story it won't just be complications going on between Max and Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry that this chapter is shorter I'll try not to make short chapters like this. The story will get deeper as we go.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was sitting in my dorm it was seven thirty. Thirty minutes before I was supposed to meet Taylor. Wait, did she ever tell me where to meet her? I would think her dorm but I had to be sure.

**Hey, for Kart Racing where am I meeting you?**

…

**My dorm, where else?**

…

**I'm not sure. But I had to make sure where we were meeting. Thanks.**

…

**No problem.**

I walked over to the dresser. A bottle of cologne was sitting on it. I picked it up and sprayed it on.

I slipped on my VGHS hoodie. I looked at my watch. Twenty five minutes. What was I going to do? I felt really sleepy for some reason. I laid down on my couch and my eyes drooped as I drifted a sleep. My phone buzzed and my eyes shot open. I slid open my phone. It was a text from…Taylor?

**Are you still coming over?**

What was she talking about? I looked at my watch it was 8:10.

_Crud_ I thought. I flung my door open and bolted down the hall and knocked on Taylor's door. She opened it. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail and was fallen over her shoulders, she was wearing VGHS sweatpants' and a light purple tank top. "Oh there you are," she said, "Where were you?"

My tongue was tied I couldn't say anything she looked super cute. "Uh…Uh…"

She smiled "You okay?"

I nodded.

"So where were you?"

"I…dozed off.." I finally said.

"Well why didn't you say so."

I stood in the hallway for a moment.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, right." I walked in. She closed the door behind me.

The T.V was set up with two controllers and snacks on the coffee table.

"Man, you were prepared." I said amazed.

"of course why wouldn't I?"

"Good point."

"Well, you ready to lose?" she teased.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

She grinned. "Then let's get started"

…

It's already been a half an hour and we were already tired of Kart Racing 7.

"Is there any other games you have off hand?"

"Super Smash Bros. Brawl?"

"Sure" I smiled.

While she was setting it up I was sitting on the couch eating some Cheeto's out of the bowl on the table. She came over and sat next to me and handed me a controller. She sat so close our legs were touching.

"How good are you at this game?" Taylor asked.

"Pretty good I suppose. Why?"

"Cause I'm not very good at it so could you go easy on me?"

"Or I can help you improve your skills on this game."

"That will work" she said softly.

I smiled. "Great." For the next thirty minutes I helped her get better at Super Smash Bros. She even beat me a couple times. After the fifth round she beat me she yawned and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me Max," she said sleepily.

I held the power button on my remote. The system turned off. "Your welcome Taylor" I moved some hair out of her face. Taylor clapped her hands twice and the lights turned off. And something I didn't notice until know was that she had glow in the dark star stickers on her ceiling. It lightly illuminated the room in a shade of green. Taylor started to snore softly.

_She's so cute_ I thought. Then I rested my head on hers and I fell asleep.

…

I opened my eyes I could see the dark blue sky barley through the blinds. The blinds were closed so it was still dark. I looked around. My arm was around Taylor who was still snoring softly. Then she yawned and sat up. She looked around as if she didn't know where she was she looked at me with her eyelids half shut then she yawned again and laid back down on my shoulder. I looked at my watch. 6:00 A.M.

_It's still that early? _I thought. I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table it also read 6:00. I shrugged then laid my head back down and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up again but this time light was slightly peeking through the blinds I looked at my watch it read 8:00.

_ That's better _ I thought.

Taylor yawned again and sat up. She looked down where she was lying then followed until she was looking right in my eyes. She blushed then turned away.

"Oh gosh," she said. "Max, I'm so sorry you must have been here all night."

"Yeah, but it was fine I slept well. You?"

She turned back. "Pretty good. Are you sure it was fine?"

"Yes I'm sure I just laid my head on.." I paused. Would it be weird if she found out that I put my head on hers?

" On?"

I blushed and turned away."Never mind."

She grabbed my hand. "Max..."

I looked at my hand then into Taylor's stunning blue eyes.

"If you just laid your head on mine, that's okay you know that right?"

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Well it wouldn't be the worse thing that would've on my head."

I smiled back "I guess so."

"Hey, what time is it?" she turned and looked at the clock on her dresser. 8:05. "Max."

"Yeah?"

"What time does class start?"

"8:10. Why are you asking-" I suddenly realized what predicament we were in. Class was on the other side of the campus it would take at the least five minutes running.

"Aw, Crud!"

"Hurry!" Taylor exclaimed. "Go and get ready." she ran to the door and opened it for me. I ran out and ran to my dorm as fast as I could. I threw open the door, slammed it shut and got changed faster than I thought I could. I grabbed my mouse and keypad and ran out into the hall and towards Taylor's dorm. She was waiting already fully dressed.

"Let's go!" I said as I came up to her. We both ran side by side to get to class. the halls still had some kids lingering in the halls while they were walking to their own classes. We ran past Calhoun's office. " Mr. Ross!" he yelled.

Both Taylor and I came to a screeching halt. a turned around to see a very upset Calhoun. "May I see you in my office for a moment?" he asked.

I gulped. "Yes sir." I walked slowly. I looked behind me to see Taylor giving me a sympathetic look.

_Help me! _I mouthed.

_I wish I could._ she mouthed back.

After I walked in Calhoun closed the door behind me. I never got called to Calhoun's office what did I do wrong? Could someone have told him that I slept in Taylor's dorm? But technically I didn't sleep with her. Why would I? I wouldn't unless we were... I pushed that back. _Too young to think about that Max, Too young._

Calhoun walked behind his desk. "Do you know why you're here ?"

"No Sir." I said.

"Tell me your opinion on hacking."

"I hate it, anyone that does it is a noob."

"Then I guess you're a noob."

I gave him a confused look "What are you talking about?"

He turned his screen around. "According to this you are the top ranked player in VGHS."

I looked at the screen. Stunned I couldn't believe it. Sure enough my profile. With my Name: Max Ross, my username: Maximus. and my picture. How could this be? I'm not even remotely close to the top.

"Care to explain?" Calhoun asked.

"Uh..I don't know sir." I said. "When did this happen?"

"Not sure but the power went out for a few minutes last night that's when I suspect it happened."

"About what time...did the power go out?"

"Around 8:05,"

"Well I was in my dorm resting before...anyway I was resting at that time."

"Resting before what?"

I didn't say anything I just looked down.

"Before what?!" he said louder.

"I went to play games with Taylor!"

" Ms. Chambers?"

"Yes sir. Taylor Chambers"

He sighed. "Well until we find out who this was we're holding you responsible and the punishment is expulsion."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"We don't deal with hackers lightly here at VGHS. You're on the top of the list of prime suspects."

"What about someone else?"

"Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"I don't know! Maybe Law?"

"What does Law have against you?" he asked.

I looked down. _He has a point_ I thought. _What would or does he have against me_. "I don't know." I said quietly.

"What?" Calhoun asked.

"I don't know!" I practically shouted.

Calhoun stared at me for a moment. I thought I crossed the line. "Very well" he said. "But you're still being held accountable until we figure out who it was."

"Yes sir." I said. "How long do I have?"

"Two Weeks most."

"Yes sir, thank you"

"You may leave. Do you need a note?"

"Yes sir."

Calhoun pulled out a sticky note and quickly scribbled some words on it. "Just give that to your teacher and you'll be fine."

"Thank you sir, have a good day."

"You too Max."

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I saw Taylor standing right there. "You should have gone to class." I said.

She had a small tear swell up in her eye. "I know." she said softly. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll find who it was. We won't let you get expelled."

Having her comfort me with a hug felt nice. "I know we will, and he or she will _not_ get away with it."

She stepped back for a moment. "That's what I like to hear." Then she stepped back in and we resumed hugging alone in the hallway.

...

We got to class like five minutes later the we should have I handed the teacher the note and chose a seat Taylor didn't have a note so she got marked as tardy and got a warning. She came up and sat next to me.

Today was fighting class. The kind of games like Street fighter or stuff like that.

Taylor leaned over and whispered. "So who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It could be anyone. But it would be someone who has something against me."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. But Taylor, Can we talk about this later?"

She gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. "Of course, you still must be talking all of this in huh?"

"Yeah, a bit."

I didn't see her do it but Taylor but her hand on my back and started rubbing it. _What's going on lately? _I thought. Not that I didn't enjoy this sort of attention from her. But I wanted to know what started it. Was it playing video games with her last night? Was it letting her sleep on my shoulder? Was it that I spent the night with her? I didn't know.

"Mr. Ross?" The teacher asked.

That snapped me out of it. "I'm sorry what?" I asked.

The whole classed laughed.

"Daydreaming again Mr. Ross?" the teacher asked.

"Probably about Taylor being his girlfriend." a student said.

The whole class erupted in laughter again. I could feel my face turning redder back the second.

Taylor looked at me. I turned away. She can't know. Not yet.

"Now, now." The teacher said. "What ever Mr. Ross daydreams about is his business and his business only."

"Sorry, Mrs. Colson." I said.

"It's fine Max. Now as I was asking is would you pleas show us how to do a perfect combo in Hero fighter."

"Oh sure," I walked up to the front of the class demonstrated the combo then sat back down.

"Did you all get that?"

"I'm sorry what?" A student said. "I was daydreaming about a girl I have NO chances with,"

The class erupted with laughter once again.

This time I got up and ran out.

Taylor tried to stop me but couldn't "Max!" She said. "Come back."

But I didn't I ran straight to my dorm and locked the door behind me. I needed be alone for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I really hope you're enjoying this story so far, I'm really enjoying writing it. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one sorry about that.**** I know this chapter seems a bit off from reality but hey, makes for a good read. **  


* * *

Chapter 4

I was sleeping on the couch in my dorm, I had just come straight here after being embarrassed right in front of Taylor and everyone else. I heard knocking and my eyes opened one last tear was running down my cheek when I wiped it off.

"Max? It's Taylor." she said through the door. "I came to see if you're okay. I haven't seen you since you left class which was... two hours ago."

_Two hours? Is that even possible?_ I thought.

She knocked again. "Max?"

I knew I couldn't run from this forever. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it. Taylor was standing there with a tray of food on a cart.

"Brought you some lunch." she said.

"Thanks, Uh.. come in" She wheeled the cart into my room. "Just set it there on the coffee table." I said.

She set the tray down and wheeled the cart into the hall then came back and sat on the couch. "Got you your favorite. Fried Chicken with Mashed Potatoes and Gravy."

I sat down next to her. I gave a light chuckle. "You even got me a chicken leg."

"Of course I know it's your favorite."

I picked it up and took a bite. After I was done chewing I swallowed it felt kind of hard to swallow.

Taylor leaned forward. "You okay? You're eyes are a little red." she said worryingly.

I sniffed and wiped another tear. "Uh, yeah. Thanks for coming over and uh... bringing me some lunch."

"You're welcome."

We sat for a few moments in silence while I finished my chicken and started on my mashed potatoes.

"Those guys are dumb."

"What?"

"Teasing you like that, it wasn't very nice."

"Yeah,"

"They should know that we're only best friends."

Her words hurt a little. "Yeah..."

She noticed my reaction to what she said. "You okay Max?"

I didn't say anything. I just stopped chewing my food and stared at what was left.

Taylor put her hand on my shoulder. "Max?"

"Look Taylor I appreciate what you're doing here but I just need some time alone."

She nodded. "Okay, I understand. Want me to take your tray?"

"Yes please."

She stood up.

I laid on my side. Taylor grabbed a blanket and put it on me then leaned over then gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Get feeling better" she said before she walked out.

"Thanks," I said back.

She grabbed the tray and walked out the door closed it behind her and that's when I fell asleep.

...

I woke up having no idea what time it was I looked at the bedside clock. 8:00. _Wow how did I sleep all day? _

I felt like I could to talk to Taylor now. Knowing her she was probably playing Field of Fire right about now. I didn't want to just barge in to her dorm so I figured to send a few quick texts first.

**Hey, you still awake?**

** ...**

** Yeah, how are you doing?**

** ...**

** Better and I kind of want to talk about it now.**

** ...**

** You sure?**

** ...**

** Yes, I'm sure.**

** ...**

** Alright then just come on over and we'll talk.**

**...**

** Okay, see you in a few.**

** ...**

** See you in a few.**

I slid my phone shut and walked down the hall to Taylor's dorm. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Taylor said inside.

I slightly opened the door and peaked inside. Taylor was playing Field of Fire on her Laptop at her desk. She was wearing the same thing as last night.

_Still super cute_ I thought.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I saw her see me in the reflection of her screen.

She pushed a button on her headset. "Sorry got to go, I need to talk to my boy- my friend."

_Did she almost say boyfriend?_ I had to think about that. It kind of felt good that she almost called me her boyfriend.

She closed the window on her laptop shut it then whirled around on her chair. "So you're ready to talk about it now?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes,"

"So we know that someone -we don't know who- hacked the system and put you as the top ranked player."

"Right. We also know that this person should have some sort of motive. But what?"

"Did you do anything to upset anyone recently?" Taylor asked curiously.

I thought about it. "I don't think so no."

"Oh, that doesn't exactly help does it?"

"No not really."

Taylor thought about it."What about that guy in class this morning?"

"What guy?"

"The one mentioning about you daydreaming about me being your girlfriend."

"Oh," I blushed. "That guy."

"Yeah, do you know who it was?"

"I think so.."

"Who?"

"Randy... Parkins."

"Randy Parkins? That guy has something against everyone."

"I know. But it could be him. He once told me that one time he hacked this game to give him unlimited health."

"But would he be good enough to hack the VGHS system?" Taylor started pacing back and forth.

"He could."

"I suppose is there anyone else though?"

"I'm not sure, if it's not Randy I don't know who else it could... well there is one person."

"Who?"

"Emily Peters."

Taylor growled. "Emily Peters? I hate that girl"

"I know. But she has something. Once she asked me out on a date, and I turned her down."

I could see Taylor's face brighten a bit. "You turned her down?"

"Yeah, I mean she seems like a nice girl. But I don't like her _that_ way."

"So you like someone else."

I could see that we were side tracking but I went with it. "Yeah, that's what I told her."

Taylor smiled. "Okay so we have to suspects. Randy Parkins, and." She said with disgust. "Emily Peters."

"Looks like it."

"Well you might be up for a while want to play some PvP? I'll let you choose the game."

I smiled. "Thanks but no thanks, not really in a PvP mood. I might go back and read for a bit."

Taylor frowned. "Oh, okay. I just thought of a way I could help cheer you up more."

"Thanks, But yeah no games tonight sorry."

"It's okay. So tomorrow we'll investigate those two?"

"_We_?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get you out of this mess even if it's the last thing I do here."

"If we don't find out who it was then trying _will_ be the last thing I do here."

Taylor sighed. "Well you need to head back and relax a bit. Goodnight." she stepped forward and hugged me."

"Good night" I hugged back. I walked out the door, and even thought this was like the third hug we shared I could practically drift the whole way back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was on my couch reading a book. It was "First Person Shooters for Dummies" I was reading so maybe I could play with Taylor sometime. I heard knocking on my door.

I looked up. The knocking stopped. I shrugged and went back to my book. The knocking started again. I looked at my watch it was 11:48.

"Who could that be?" I asked my self. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Taylor standing in the darkened hallway holding a flashlight and a blanket wrapped around her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she said quietly,

"Come in" I opened the door wider.

"Where's Chris?" she asked.

"He's on vacation."

"Oh, so you're here alone?"

"Pretty much."

"He goes away a lot I think he's planning a room transfer."

"I'm sorry" Taylor said.

"Eh, don't be. He's kind of annoying."

Taylor grinned. "Kind of?"

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know something. What where you doing before I got here?"

"Reading."

"What were you reading?"

I walked over to the couch and showed her the book.

"What's this?" she grabbed the book. "First Person Shooters for Dummies?"

"Yeah, so then I can try to play with you someday"

Taylor nodded. "I see." she sat the book down. "Hey, um.. I know this is a little weird, but…mind if I spend the night here?"

"Not at all, isn't that what you came to ask me in the first place."

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"Okay, hey um want to play a game?"

"I guess, what games you have?"

"Um…" I walked over to my cabinet next to the T.V and opened it. "Kart Racing, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Street Fighter, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii"

"Mario Bros."

"Alright," I slid it out and started it up. We played for about forty-five minutes until we got tired of it. After that Taylor was ready to sleep.

I laid a blanket across the couch and fluffed the pillow. Taylor laid on the couch. I laid her blanket across her.

"Thanks Max," She said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm glad we're friends."

I smiled. "Me too."

Taylor smiled then started snoring softly.

_Couldn't sleep huh? _I thought. I walked over and turned off the light. I walked back and laid on my bed. I might as well try to sleep. I closed my eyes and actually did fall asleep.

…

I woke up and I saw Taylor staring at me I flinched.

She laughed. "You're a little jumpy"

"Well I woke up to see you staring at me"

"Good point. So who are we going to talk to first?"

"Not sure what time is it."

"Nine in the morning."

"What?!" I jumped up.

"Easy," Taylor said. "There's no class today."

"Why?"

"Third Thursday."

"Oh really?" The third Thursday of every month there's no class at VGHS.

"So who are we going to first?"

"Randy?"

"Sure,"

I slipped on my hoodie and walked out the door with Taylor closing the door behind us.

"Which way is his dorm?" Taylor asked.

"Not sure, I think that way" I pointed to the left.

"Okay let's check that way,"

We walked down the hall checking each door for the right name tag. We finally found the right one.

We looked at each other Taylor knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.

"Maybe he's not here." I said.

"Maybe but I doubt it."

We heard the noise of locks turning.

"See? He is here."

The door opened. It wasn't Randy it was his roommate, Ted Wong.

"Hey Max, Taylor. What's going on?"

"We're looking for Randy." Taylor said.

"Oh he left for somewhere this morning."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No why?"

"We think he framed me." I told him.

"Framed you for what?" Ted asked.

"Can I use your laptop to show you?"

"Sure,"

Ted disappeared inside his dorm and came back a few seconds later.

I opened his VGHS ranking program. I scrolled to the very top and turned the screen around so Ted could see.

"Max," he said. "You're number one."

"Not by skill," I said.

"Then how?"

"Someone hacked the school's system and put him on top." Taylor said.

"So that's why you want Randy, you think he did it." Ted speculated.

"Yep," I said.

"Well I would think he would be in the game room enjoying his day off, trying to get the high scores."

"Thanks," Taylor and I said at the same time.

Ted looked between us. "You two would make a cute couple. You guys know that?"

I blushed and in the corner of my eye I could see Taylor was too.

Ted smiled and said. "Good luck, with Randy I mean." He closed the door.

"So… I guess we should check the game room first." I said.

"Uh, yeah…" Taylor said. Her face still red.

…

We found Randy in the game room playing Pac-Man, he was less than fifty thousand points from the high score. Which I held.

"Hey Randy," I said

"Hey," he said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Hack any games or anything lately."

"If you're accusing me of hacking VGHS and putting you at number one then you're wrong. I'm a hacker but I wouldn't hack VGHS. You know the punishment is expulsion?"

"So I hear."

"By the way what would I have against you to do that?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Well I don't really have anything against you." Randy admitted. "I mean it's annoying that you have high scores on every single game here, but I don't really have anything against _you_."

"Do you have any idea who might have hacked the system Randy?" Taylor asked I actually forgot she was there.

"I don't know." Randy said. "Law?"

"But what does he have against Max."

"Same thing, high scores but he's more serious about them. Dang it!" I heard the Pac-Man dying noise. "Ugh, game over and so close too!" He turned to us. "Anyway yeah, I didn't do it."

"Do you know who would've?" I asked. "Besides Law."

"Like Emily Peters?" Taylor asked.

"Oh… Dude," Randy said chuckling. "She hates you ever since you rejected her."

"I guessed that" I said.

"But I don't know how she would know how to hack the system last I checked, she barely even knows how to insert a cheat combo." Randy said grinning.

We all burst into laughter.

"All right well see ya man!" I said. "Keep trying on those scores, it took me a while so it will take you a while." I took out a quarter and flipped it in the air.

Randy caught it. "Thanks,"

Taylor and I started to walk out. "Oh, and Max."

I turned. "Yeah,"

"Good luck with finding who did it."

"Thanks." I said.  
We resumed walking. "Well it wasn't Randy," I said.

"Unless he's lying," Taylor said.

"Nah, I believe him. I mean he's not that smart but he's not stupid. He knows when too far is."

"True, I mean if he gets banned on a game for hacking he can just create another account."

"So who next."

"Ugh, my least favorite person in the world I suppose."

I grinned. "Emily Peters."

* * *

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it's been a while with school starting and all I haven't had much time to write/type. It shouldn't take too long I'll try to upload during the weekend, so it might be a while until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was an hour and we still haven't found Emily, we didn't think she'd be at her dorm but now it was at a last resort. I knocked on her dorm door. No answer. I knocked again.

"Coming!" said a voice from inside.

"That wasn't Emily," Taylor whispered.

"No it wasn't" I whispered back.

"She sounds familiar"

I shrugged. "Not to me" The door opened and it was a girl I've never seen before she had red hair and a necklace which looked like a key.

"Hello," she said to me. "Hello to you as well Taylor."

I looked at Taylor "Who's she?"

"Ki Swan," the girl said. "One-thousand six hundred points, fighter. Nice to meet you, uh…"

"Max," I said.

"Max got it" Ki said. "Anyway you guys need something?"

"Just looking for Emily Peters" I said.

"Why? She your girlfriend?" she asked.

But I took it seriously and was genuinely flustered. "What? No! I-I"

Ki laughed. "I was joking. I figured that wasn't why you were looking for her. So why are you looking for her?"

"We think she's framed Max." Taylor said.

"For?" Ki asked.

"Have you checked the records recently Ki?"

She shook her head.

"Mind if we come in and show you?" Taylor asked.

"Nope I don't mind feel free, just don't touch Emily's stuff she's kind of psycho about it."

"Wasn't going to," I said.

"Me either." Taylor said.

We all walked to the computer on Ki's desk. I couldn't find her VGHS widget.

"Where's your VGHS widget?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't have it on my home screen." Ki said.

"Why?"

"I don't use it much."

"Well anyway, someone apparently hacked the system, and put me at number one," I explained.

"Ah, I see." Ki nodded. "And you think Emily did it?"

"Yes so do you know where Emily is?"

"She left early this morning saying something about improving her first person shooter skills?"

"So we can assume she's playing Field of Fire somewhere right?"

"I'd guess getting tips from Brian and Jenny in the FPS 101 classroom."

"Thanks!" Taylor said. Walking to the door.

"Thank you Ki," I said. Following Taylor.

"You're welcome, you guys, see you later."

"Same to you," I said.

We walked out the door and started walking to the FPS 101 classroom.

…

Inside the classroom Emily sitting in front of a computer, her light brown hair tied vigorously into a ponytail. We walked up to Emily.

"Hey Emily," Taylor said.

"Can't talk too busy," Emily said concentrating on her game.

"Well too bad cause we _need _to talk." I said to her.

"Ugh, Fine." Emily groaned. She pressed the escape key, pausing her game.

She looked up and saw me and Taylor then scowled, "What do you want?" she growled.

"Did you frame me?" I said getting right to the point.

Taylor face palmed.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"Did you frame me?"

"For?"

"For hacking the VGHS system and putting me at number one."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the only one that has something against me."

She smiled. "Alright, I did it. I admit that. No one can hide anything from you Max, That's what I liked about you."

"Forget it Emily." Taylor said. "He's not into you he's into me-" She cut herself off. She blushed scarlet red.

I could feel myself blushing too. Emily had a big smirk on her face.

I was trying to compose myself. "S-So... you _did_ do it."

"Yeah, ever since you rejected me I was trying to figure out to get my revenge and I finally have figured it out."

"Yeah, well great work that did now I'll go tell Calhoun what you just told me."

"Not he'd believe you" Emily said.

"Is there anything Max can do so you can come clean?" Taylor asked.

Emily thought about it for a moment. "Go on a date with me."

"No way!" I exclaimed "I told you before I don't like you that way!"

She scowled. "Fine how about this. You and Taylor against me, Field of Fire first team to get to six deaths loses! If you win I will admit to Calhoun that I hacked the system."

"If we lose?" I asked.

"If you lose I will tell Calhoun that you indeed did hack the system."

This was risky; A) Taylor and I win and get Emily expelled. B) Taylor and I lose and I get expelled. I couldn't leave Taylor ...

"Well?" Emily held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

I looked at Taylor, she nodded.

I took her hand. "Deal."

…

I was already in the game I had already selected my gun it was a machine gun.

The announcer said. _GAMERGIRL16 has entered the game._

"Alright Taylor so what's the plan?" I asked in my headset.

"Not sure," I heard her say.

"Just rapid fire?"

"No that wouldn't work."

"She's been practicing remember, open fire won't work on her."

Another announcer came on. _The game will begin in _

_3…._

_2…._

_1…_

_START._

I saw Taylor's game avatar. I heard her say, "Okay follow me."

I followed her game avatar all the way across the map.

We stopped at a base, "Okay so here's the plan…" her character got shot and went down.

"Dang it!" Taylor said outside of the game.

"It's okay," I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"So like I was saying," she resumed. "you'll go left. And I'll hang a right. Then we'll surprise her!"

"Got it!" I said.

I followed her instructions. I saw Emily just sitting and looking around for either Taylor or me. I aimed and fired Emily strafed to the side, she turned to me. "Nice try but you missed,"

I smiled. "Wasn't trying to shoot you, trust trying to distract you!"

"What?" she asked surprised.

Her character fell to the ground. Taylor and I high-fived. "Nice distracting!" she said.

"Thanks," I smiled. Our eyes stayed locked for a moment. Then I broke our eye contact and went back to the screen.

…

It went back and forth for a while we kept getting Emily and she kept getting either me or Taylor. It was until the score was 5-4 we were barely winning! "She's getting to us!" I said hiding behind a barrier. Bullets flying around us.

"I know," Taylor said. "She also knows all the battle plans we've done! There's nothing we can do!"

"Could we try grenades?"

"We could but it'd be risky she'll be able to see the grenade before it blows up!"

"It's worth a try it's the only thing we haven't tried!"

The bullets stopped. "She must be reloading," Taylor said. "Or she's trying to listen in on what we're saying."

I peeked around the corner. Emily's character was reloading her gun. I grabbed a grenade and threw it at her. The grenade landed and started rolling towards her. She must have saw it because she jumped away and the grenade exploded.

I looked at Taylor. "Worth a shot." I said. Emily was just staring at where the explosion was. She looked at us. "What do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

"Trying to win!" I yelled back.

She looked to my right. "Where's Taylor?"

I shrugged "No idea."

I saw Taylor behind Emily, holding a grenade. Emily started looking around. Taylor jumped behind a rock.

Emily looked behind herself and saw no one. She turned back to me. "Where's your girlfriend?" she said mockingly.

"I don't know I told you." I saw Taylor creep back from behind the rock still holding a grenade. She pulled the pin and set it right behind Emily and silently ran behind the rock.

"Hey Emily!" she was still looking around.

"What?" she snapped turning towards me.

I smiled. "G…G"

She looked confused. "What?" she turned around and saw the grenade. I can tell she was about to jump but it was too late. The grenade exploded.

Our screens showed a different screen that showed 'Victory!'

We sat silently for a moment. We looked at each other.

"We did it!" Taylor squealed. We stood she threw her arms around me in a hug. When we parted. We locked eyes.

Emily cleared her throat. "Well I guess a deals a deal, I'll go tell Calhoun that I hacked the system." She walked out. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Taylor squealed again and we hugged again. We parted and locked eyes again. I smiled she smiled back. I started to lean in and Taylor leaned in as well. When our lips met it felt like the world around us came to a complete stop. I could be here with Taylor all day.

* * *

Well I'm sad to say, this story is coming to an end. There's just and epilogue now, (THAT WILL BE SHORTER) that will be up today as well I figured to just end it!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

(3rd person POV)

Emily walked into Calhoun's office. He looked up.

"What is it Miss Peters?"

"Um…" she began. "Max didn't hack VGHS system."

"Oh really? Then who?"

"I did."

He nodded. "I see,"

"I don't know why I did it I just did." She walked over and placed her I.D card on the desk. "Here's my I.D" She said sadly.

"What's this for?" Calhoun asked.

"I hacked the system."

"Yes, and?"

"The punishment is expulsion."

Calhoun just looked at Emily for a moment then just burst out laughing.

Emily was just so confused she joined in a nervous chuckle. "What's so funny sir?"

Calhoun was trying his best to compose himself. "The punishment isn't expulsion! It's just detention for a week. We just say that so kids won't try to cheat their way to the top!"

"But everyone believes it!"

"Exactly,"

"Plus I think you know why you hacked the system."

"No I don't."

"You sure?" He turned his monitor to see a video feed of Max and Taylor kissing.

"They need to get a room," Emily said. "No one wants to see them making out."

"Technically speaking they do have a room. Just not completely private,"

"They don't know that." Emily said.

"Yeah, but better leave them be."

"Wait, if this is the FPS 101 classroom... then you know I admitted that I hacked the system!"

Calhoun shrugged.

…

(Max's POV)

Taylor and I broke apart breathlessly. Our foreheads touched. Both of use taking deep breaths.

"Wow," I said heavily. "You're amazing."

Taylor looked at me weird.

"As a person! Not at kissing."

"Aw," Taylor grinned. "That's too bad."

"What is?"

"You don't think I'm an amazing kisser."

I rolled my eyes. "That too."

She grinned and pressed her lips back against mine. But this time it was just a short kiss. Our lips parted and laid her head on my shoulder. My arms still around her. "Max?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think we'll be together?"

"Hopefully a very long time."

"Yeah, because I know we haven't even gone on a date but…"

"Well that can change tonight," I said.

Taylor raised her head and grinned. "Okay, then after that I can say that you're my boyfriend."

"Oh, you can already do that." I said.

Taylor grinned and laid her head back on my shoulder. "And you can say that I'm your girlfriend."

I smiled at the thought. I just stood there holding Taylor. This moment, right now, was defiantly a dream come true.

**THE END**

* * *

Well that's it, the end of my VGHS fanfic. I really hope you've enjoyed reading I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you all to that reviewed my story! I'm not going to lie I almost gave up on this story but I'm glad I didn't! Well I hope to see you guys soon!

See ya!

~Veyniac97


End file.
